An Impossible Fight
by SpiritDetective-Botan
Summary: Ok I am not good at summaries but The YYH gang get a new teammate...A girl! and she is oddly suspicous...R&R Or I WON"T WRITE NE MORE!!!


An Impossible Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (I wish) But unfortunately Mr. Togashi came up with it first. : P  
  
********************  
  
(Setting: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan are  
  
sitting in chairs facing Koenma's desk.)  
  
KOENMA: I have another case for you and this one is not easy.  
  
KUWABARA: Well what is it?  
  
KOENMA: There is a group of demons selling demons to criminals in the human world, this of cousre is not good.  
  
*Koenma grabs a remote off his desk and turns to a screen that suddenly appears on the opposite wall, and a picture of a guy comes up on the screen*  
  
KOENMA: This is Hiroji Toyama he was one of Togouro's right hand men working for him, now he is the leader of the gang smuggling demons into the human world, now don't be put off by his look he is extremely powerful which is why I have decided to find another fighter for your team. Your job is to t-  
  
KUWABARA: Who is the other fighter!  
  
KOENMA: Let me finish. As I was saying Your job is to take care of Hiroji, now I don't care what you do but make sure he is stopped.  
  
*Suddenly the door opens and a girl comes in wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and two beaded necklaces around her neck and beaded bracelets around her wrists.*  
  
KOENMA: Meet Izumi she is the fighter who will be helping you on your mission.   
  
HIEI: Are you kidding? You think this little girl is going to help us?  
  
IZUMI: Little? Look squirt I'm 15 got it!   
  
KUWABARA: Hahahahahaha!  
  
HIEI: (to Kuwabara) Shut-up you fool.  
  
BOTAN: Now, now calm down!  
  
HIEI: (looking at Koenma) Seriously Koenma who is the fighter who is supposed to be helping us? I sense no spirit energy near her.  
  
KOENMA: You wouldn't, now would you? I'd say she can cover her spirit energy very well. She can channel her spirit energy through the beads around her neck and wrists, she can also read minds easily. Izumi please sit. (Koenma points to an empty chair).  
  
IZUMI: No thanks, I wish to get started on this mission as soon as possible, so if you could just finish filling them in?  
  
* Izumi leaves*  
  
KOENMA: Oh, OK. Well you can stay at an abandoned house in the mountains, (in the human world) for the duration of this mission it is the closet hidden location to Hiroji's mansion. You must keep a low profile and be careful, I will send you information as often as I can. You can go now Botan will take you there and expect Izumi will be waiting for you to arrive.  
  
*Everyone gets up and leaves*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
*Its morning at the house that spirit detectives are staying at, Everyone (Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Izumi) is seated around a table after finishing breakfast waiting for a message from Koenma.*   
  
BOTAN: Well everything certainly is very quite around here. Hey Kuwabara where is Shizuru?  
  
KUWABARA: Huh? Oh she didn't want to come.  
  
BOTAN: Oh.  
  
*All of a sudden Koenma popped up inside the room.*  
  
KOENMA: Hello!   
  
YUSUKE: Yo! Whatsup?  
  
KOENMA: I don't have much of an update for you but I must ask you to prepare for anything that might come up! Look I have to go I'll see you later.  
  
BOTAN: But Koenma wha-  
  
KOENMA: Bye!  
  
*Koenma popped out*  
  
YUSUKE: I wonder what he meant by telling us to prepare for anything that might happen?  
  
KUWABARA: Me too.  
  
IZUMI: It means that even Koenma doesn't know what's going to happen so if I were you I'd keep my eyes open and stay close to the house. And Hiei if you don't believe me, I don't really care if you die first. I have a bad feeling about this case, and I don't think its going to be easy.  
  
*Hiei glared at Izumi, then got up and left. Izumi looked at the others whom were now very suspicious of their new teammate, and left.*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
END of ch. 1!  
  
I hope you like it please review and hey I'm open to ideas! I'm thinking about making Kurama fall in love with Izumi what do ya think? Don't worry Kuwabara is going to get his butt kicked a few times. :) 


End file.
